


致梅苏特

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Main Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 中世纪骑士萨米•赫迪拉写给巫师梅苏特•厄齐尔的绝笔信。





	

梅苏特：

已经决定了。在你读到这封信的时候，我将在拜望梅菲斯特的路上。不必为我担心。我这样做皆是自己情愿。你得活着。活下去。在我的眼里，你的存在比我的更有意义。别再说众生平等，存在即合理。你我都清楚，那不过是为王者言辞堂皇的把戏。

如果我们俩只能有一个活下去，我希望那个人是你。是尊重生命的你，是善良安宁的你，是会为这个世界带来光明的你。而我，不过是打着所谓的正义旗号，带着帝国骑士的头衔为国王挥舞长剑的跳梁小丑。那并不是我要的正义，却是我无法逃离的命运。梅苏特，在你身上我看到我想要的东西。我无法得到。我无比歆羡。我愿意守护，哪怕付出生命。这很值得。你应该带着这样的灵魂活下去。哪怕是为了我。

为了我。我又有什么资格说这样的话呢。这似乎是为你套上一层枷锁。可我还是要说。梅斯，你得活着。为了我。为了我的爱。为了我们曾经想像过的世界。你得活着。

我们曾经幻想过那么多。或许就是从我第一次见到你开始。梅斯，这个故事我大概还没给你讲过。好笑吗，我第一次认识你的时候，你甚至并不知道我在看你。

那时候我刚刚从战场归来，带着花束与利剑，带着凯旋的荣光，带着全城的欢呼。骑在马上。我，帝国的骑士，萨米•赫迪拉，穿着闪闪发光的铠甲，觉得自己像是战争之神。直到那个愤怒的女人冲到我的马前冲着我破口大骂。“杀人犯！”她这样喊着，“为了你们那些无用的荣光！你们杀死了我的儿子！”

士兵将她拖走了。军队继续向前。叫骂声渐渐远去。人群在瞬间的静默后再次恢复喧嚣。乐曲，欢笑，再次响起。目之所及，皆是人们的笑脸。可怜的人，我想。战争是有益的。我们征战，是为了将正义与光明带给那些身处黑暗之中的人。我们拥有更先进的文明，理应负有教化之责。哪怕这样的过程中需要动用武力，这就好像无知的孩童，只有在棍棒下才能最终接受教育。战争里流血与死亡无可避免，但为了正义，为了男子汉的荣光，为了我们的国家，为了世界，这一切都很值得。死去的人是英雄，即使并没有人能记住他们每个人的姓名。世界就是这样残酷。每个人都得接受。

后来我又见到那位母亲。我从宴会上离开，满眼迷离的醉意。但我还是一眼就看到了她。她瘫在皇宫外一条昏暗的小巷里，我并不知道自己为什么会转头看见了她。

我站在巷口，和她保持着距离。她并没抬头，只是在抽泣。断断续续的，还是她执拗的控诉与悲哀。她衣衫破烂，腿呈现一种诡异的角度，能看出是断掉了。可怜的人啊。我想。全城都在庆祝这场酣畅淋漓的胜利，只有她，这个已经陷入疯狂的人，还在执着于毫无意义的悲痛。有人经过这条小巷，毫不在意地啐在她身上。不适时的坚持，不过自取其辱，我低下头。

就在这时我看见空气微妙的流动。一个青年凭空出现在这条巷子里。白衣胜雪，风度翩翩。他径直向地上的女人走去。女人停止了啜泣，惊讶地抬头看着他。

青年跪在女人面前，从漆黑的虚空里拿出一只药箱。他为女人上药的动作轻柔而缓慢，虔诚得像是在擦拭神祗的塑像。透过昏暗的光线我看见青年不时抬头看向女人。他有双大眼睛，带着略带羞涩的微笑。最后他扶起女人向巷子另一头走去。他的肩膀，瘦弱却坚定而有力量。他的话语从遥远的地方钻进我的耳朵。

“杀人的并不是骑士，而是战争。该诅咒的，不是骑士，而是战争。

“众生皆有怜悯之心。骑士不过也是被迷了心窍无从选择的众生之一。宽恕。原谅。只有擦亮人们的双眼，洗涤贪婪与邪恶，那个害死你儿子的，名为战争的罪犯才能被判处死刑。”

我看不见他的表情，却实实在在地为他的想法震惊。冷风里酒精渐渐消散，不能消散的却是他的身姿与话语。昏暗的小巷里他雪白的身影似乎发出光芒。

就像天使误入了肮脏的凡尘。

所以那天他们说有个异教徒出现在贫民区妖言惑众的时候，我觉得那一定是你。我在军营里不解的眼神和高声的谈笑里跨上马疾驰向“异教徒”出现的地方。我看见人们嘻笑着围在你身边，脸上的表情像是在看落魄潦倒的江湖艺人。你平静的声音撞击着我的耳膜。你的身后有个小孩子用弹弓向你打来了什么东西，雪白的衣衫沾染了污秽。而你甚至都没有回头看一眼。

“你们为什么心甘情愿地把自己的儿子、自己的丈夫、自己的兄弟送上战场？为了和平吗？他们的血已经染红了土地，然而和平到来了吗？为了国王吗？他们献出了生命，我们的王哪怕看他们一眼了吗？为了将正义带给在黑暗之中的人们吗？可军队带给他们的是伤痛和死难，剑与火，真的能让我们的正义得到弘扬吗？”

人群的骚动越发大了起来，空气里弥漫着对冒犯帝国的言论的不满，开始有人发出愤怒的叫喊。在他们的手碰到你之前我总算能够把你拉到我的马背上。你坐在我背后，谨慎地环住我的腰。我看见你双手的微微颤抖。

直到今天我依然觉得这是我人生中做过最值得称道的事情。连击败西面那个著名帝国的胜利，都不能与之相比。梅苏特，不知道你当时是带着怎样的心情。我只知道，我不能让你死在这个毫无希望的贫民窟里。

帝国的统治根深蒂固。如果对战争与扩张的狂热是种病毒，那么人们一定早已被它感染，而且病入膏肓。梅斯，你还有那么高尚的理想。你不能就这样为了无知无觉的人失去生命。

或许这就是我现在要去拜望梅菲斯特的理由。

和你渐渐熟络之后，我发现你是个优秀的巫师，不，是最好的巫师。在城里救助穷人的你，在野外和孩童玩耍的你，永远在我身边的你，眼睛一眨就是一个新的恶作剧的你。那一次我们从皇宫的新年晚宴上偷跑出来，一直跑，跑到城边。你站在一圈衣衫褴褛的孩子中间，微笑着弯下腰问他们要不要看烟花。然后你起身念诵咒语，明亮的星辰从你的指尖喷涌而出。孩子们笑得那么开心，比皇宫里吃着珍馐却食不知味的人们快乐千万倍。你说他们都是孤儿。在战争里失去了双亲。但这一刻，他们是幸福的。我想，这都是因为你，梅斯。那一刻我想把你拥进怀里，想亲吻你。我并不知道自己是怎么了，梅斯。

后来我想，我爱你。

因为这种心情，所以在你的要求面前失了原则，一直想着“只要梅苏特开心就好”，放你来了战场。说到底，还是我的错误。我必须纠正它。你知道战事的不利，大概也了解我最近的不快。所以你就这样出现在决战的战场，看着我身后射来的暗箭，你说自己已经来不及出手。

于是你就那样挡在我的身前。

梅斯，这一切都是我的错误，而你说，你自己情愿。你说梅菲斯特一直想要让你做他的仆从，你逃了这么久，没想到最后又要让他得手了。你说，你不想变成恶魔。你的脸上全是微笑。你说，说不定做恶魔也有好处，你的法力会更强，可以一直在我身边保护我了。我不知道该怎样应答。我把你交给我们最好的医官。我跪下来求他救救你。你的鲜血已经染红了你雪白的衣袍。

梅斯，多么讽刺啊。最热爱和平的人得死在战争里，最嗜血嗜杀的人却在朝堂上得意。我不能容许这种事情的发生。我将去拜望梅菲斯特。我可以成为他的骑士。我可以和他签订契约，帮他把重罪的灵魂带回地狱。听起来也没有那么糟，至少不会比我现在的职责更糟了，不是吗。

梅斯，好好活下去。完成你的梦想，我们的梦想。终会有那样一天，贪婪与污秽将被清洗；终会有那样一天，战争这个杀人犯将被判处死刑。到那个时候，即使肉身早已灰飞烟灭而身处净界，我也定会为你高兴。梅斯，你可以做到。你将有无尽的生命，去完成你的使命。我用我全部的身心相信你。

梅斯，我爱你。可惜我从未有机会，也再不会有机会当面向你表明心迹。罢了，大约只是你我此生注定无法相伴。然相知若此，也是我黑暗人生里的安慰。为你献出生命，更是我的荣幸。我愿意做你的骑士，为你而战，为你而死。

别了，梅斯。不必想念。

萨米•赫迪拉


End file.
